This invention relates to improvements in cabanas or sheds used for portable toilets and other relatively small, portable or easily movable storage shed-like structures which are made of sheets of plastic that are joined together.
These structures are relatively lightweight and may be moved from time to time, particularly where they are used for temporary toilet purposes. Thus, they are relatively easily damaged. Particularly, their corners and corner areas are frequently damaged due to impacts resulting from moving the structures or transporting them upon delivery trucks. In addition, since they are bulky and are formed of large sheets of relatively slippery plastic material, these structures are difficult to manually grasp, for moving purposes, in a way that avoids dropping and damaging the structures. Also, rigidifying or reinforcing the structure of plastic sheet cabanas of the type involved, has been relatively difficult and expensive.
Consequently, the invention herein relates to providing improved corner joints for connecting the plastic sheet walls together in a manner that protects the corners and rigidifies the structure, and also provides means for manually grasping the structure. Further rigidification is provided by flange formations on the edges of the roof panel.